1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rivet-nut gun, and particularly to an intake control valve assembly of a rivet-nut gun.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional rivet-nut gun, the pressure accumulator under the handle is furnished with a piston with a piston rod; the upper part of the piston is mounted with a spring so as to have the piston maintained a pushing-down force; during riveting work, a trigger is used for controlling a pressure air to flow in; when the pressure air pushes the piston to move upwards, the piston rod on the piston will generate a hydraulic pressure in the hydraulic chamber for a riveting work.